Outboard marine motors conventionally include one or more propulsion units having a power head including an internal combustion engine. Each propulsion unit may also include a lower unit having a rotatably mounted propeller drivingly connected to the engine. Extended transom brackets are often used to permit outboard marine motors to be mounted on the transoms of boat hulls. Extended transom brackets commonly support the propulsion unit or propulsion units in a position which is spaced a substantial distance rearwardly of the trailing edge of the bottom of the boat hull. A common problem with extended transom brackets is that there is excessive water spray around the lower unit and mid-section of the motor. This common problem is exasperated when multiple outboard marine motors are utilized. Accordingly, there is a need for improved devices for mitigating excessive water spray with an easy-to-install design.